


Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy

by Saratonin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: A Drarry wedding: planning, stag do's, rehearsal, and the main event.





	1. To Plan or Not To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Englandwouldfalljohn(theladyamalthea) for the stellar beta'ing.

Draco and Harry sat in the formal dining room at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Molly were hovering over them discussing cakes. Each of the men held a fork in his hand and was staring bug-eyed at 15 different samples.

“How are there this many types of cake?” Harry asked.

“Of course there are more than chocolate and vanilla,” Draco replied with a roll of his eyes, “but I agree that this seems over the top.”

“Boys,” Narcissa broke in, “please make a start on these. You need to make a decision on your top two; one for the main cake, and one for the groom’s cake on the side.”

Molly looked pensive. “Should we have two grooms’ cakes on the side?”

The men tuned out their mothers and started tasting. There were, of course, the typical vanilla and chocolate. But next to those were some fancier ones they’d never heard of. White chocolate and raspberry. _White chocolate is not chocolate, and is disgusting_ , thought Harry. Coconut and lime. Pink champagne. Harry thought that making cake with champagne instead of water seemed too extravagant. Draco loved it. The tiered cake would be pink champagne.

Kreacher, who had been pulled over to the Manor to help, popped into the room to announce that the caterer had arrived. The mothers made the men choose their second flavor (lemon) so they could move to tasting dinner options. Draco, having a sweet tooth, didn’t appreciate the removal of the desserts and glared at the elves who did it.

The caterer glided in, arms raised in the air as if he were meeting his greatest friends, and kissed Narcissa and Molly on their cheeks. He knew that Narcissa was spending a fortune, and he wanted to reap as much of that as possible. His own house elves were carrying in tray after tray of appetizers, main courses, salads, and soups. There were steak, salmon, chicken, and lamb to choose from for the mains (lamb and salmon), miniature crab cakes, wild mushroom tartlets, artichoke mousse puffs, and melon wrapped in prosciutto as appetizer options (“Yes,” said Draco and Harry in unison; all of the choices were ordered), and boring options for soup and salad (they let their mothers choose).

Draco and Harry slipped out of the dining hall while Narcissa and Molly continued talking to the caterer about which champagne to use for the toasts and how many bottles of wine would be needed for their guests.

This wedding was more than what Harry wanted. A man who grew up in a cupboard marrying a man who grew up in a Manor made for some interesting conversations. But Harry really didn’t like to deny Draco anything.

Draco did want to give Harry a simple life. They had a small one-bedroom flat in Muggle London. Granted it was in Kensington, but it was cozy. When they were home, they were in their own little world.

It was simply furnished, without the typical gold accents that could be seen throughout the Manor. The one thing they splurged on was a fireplace redo. They wanted one big enough to floo into. It became the centerpiece of the living room, and provided them with many cozy nights snuggling on the couch, watching crap Muggle telly to wind down after a long day at the Ministry.

The men flooed into the apartment. “It is probably time to have Kreacher clean out the fireplace,” said Draco as he silently spelled the ash away. Harry grunted his agreement.

“How much more wedding planning is there?” Harry asked.

“Knowing my mother, plenty more. I’m sure we can expect something large and decadent. Though with the food and cakes decided upon, I do think our part in the planning is over.”

Draco started a fire and Harry sighed happily as he sank onto the plush couch in front of it. He opened his arm, inviting Draco to join him. Draco sank into Harry’s side and gave him a short peck on his cheek. They sat there looking into the fire and thinking about their upcoming nuptials.

Draco had his wedding robes ordered at Madam Malkin’s. His white waistcoat and tie the opposite of Harry’s black on black. The collar of Draco’s robe had an inlay of maroon, and the inlay on Harry’s was silver.

Draco had Vincent and Blaise standing with him. Harry had Ron and Hermione. They would have a table with no one sitting there, with memorials for their fallen friends. Greg, Fred, Tonks and Lupin each would have a place of honor. Teddy and Victorie would be the ring-bearer and flower girl. Everything seemed to be kept within the family and very close friends.

The wedding colors of maroon and silver were chosen to honor each of the grooms. Hermione and Victorie were each wearing dresses in silver with maroon sashes across the waist (Victorie’s dress was princess style with a fluffy skirt that she liked to fan out as she twirled). The men in the groom’s parties were wearing the same robes, but their waist coats were maroon and their ties silver.

The gossip section of the Daily Prophet was offering a high reward for any verifiable information about the wedding; however, Narcissa was insistent that each vendor sign a non-disclosure agreement. Any information the paper got was unverifiable, but it didn’t stop them from printing it.

Draco and Harry would have matching rings that they designed. They were shiny platinum bands with golden snitches, wings out, engraved on the outside and the quote “I will always catch you” on the inside. When they showed the sketches to Narcissa and Molly, the mothers were speechless.

_Draco had leaned over to Harry and whispered, “What’s happened?”_

_Harry, looking as stunned as Draco sounded, turned to Draco and said, “I...I think they like it.”_

_“Boys,” Molly scolded, reminding them that in their mothers’ eyes they’d always be their little 12 year olds heading off to second year at Hogwarts. “We’re allowed some emotion.”_

_Narcissa looked up from the design with an unshed tear in her eyes. “These are stunning, gentlemen. You’ve done very well.”_

The memory fresh in his mind, Draco turned to Harry and smiled. He had a lazy and sweet smile, and Harry couldn’t help but kiss him. They embraced each other, kissing slowly with their hands roaming their bodies. They felt like ridiculous snogging teenagers sometimes.


	2. To Stag or Not to Stag...Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Duchess_of_Strumpetness for inspiring this fic months ago.

Vincent and Ron planned the stag dos. Draco and Harry kissed each other goodbye, each shouldering his carry all. Draco flooed to Vincent’s, and Harry to Ron and Hermione’s.

Harry and Ron took a port-key to Ibiza. Harry had promised Ron that it was where all the Muggles went for their dos. After checking into their beach-side suite at the hotel, they changed into their swimmers and shirts and made their way to Ocean Mania via taxi. They put on the life jackets that the staff forced them into and swam to the floating water park (Ron having drunk the sun-blocking potion that Draco produced for him). They made their way through the obstacle course in 41 minutes - four minutes faster than the average time. They jumped into the water at the end of the course and floated, catching their breath.

Harry and Ron drifted to the shore and went back to their suite to change into trousers and proper vacation shirts, all loud colors and complex patterns. They made their way to Just Fish, a seafood bar. It was highly rated on a ‘web-site,’ whatever that was, Ron thought. If it made Harry happy, then he was willing to go along with it. They ate their fill of lobster, mussels, and crab until they felt full and happy, and walked out smiling and laughing, recalling old stories of when Harry and Draco told everyone they hated each other, when really they wanted nothing more than to shag each other. 

“Mate, in sixth year, you were obsessed with him. Followed him all over the school.”

“Thought he was up to something. Turns out I was right!” 

“Say what you want. You just couldn’t get enough of his arse.” They continued laughing as they got into another taxi.

They rode to a popular Pro Karting spot. Harry got their admission taken care of using Muggle money he’d gotten at Gringotts, and they were fitted for helmets. They waited their turn, and then hopped into a couple of karts. They spent half an hour on the course continually racing each other. Despite Ron being absolute shite at first, he quickly figured it out and ended up winning the last two rounds.

“There’s no letting you win, just because it’s your stag do,” Ron bragged.

Next up was a Cocktail Masterclass at Savannah Beach Club. They spent an hour with a master mixologist and learned how to make three different cocktails. Ron was disappointed that nothing sparked, glowed, or played music. He mumbled, “they’re a bit boring...Muggle drinks.”

“Maybe, but I think the desired effect remains the same,” Harry replied with a grin.

“I think I need some dinner,” Ron groaned. He’d always been a bit of a lightweight.

The men made their way to an Argentinian steak house that Draco suggested. It was only known by word-of-mouth and required reservations. They ate their fill of three different cuts of meat, salads, breads, and dessert. Ron’s groaning changed from drunken to the familiar sound of an overly-full Weasley. They made their way to the hotel and promptly passed out.

The next morning they were awake and ready for their 09:45 pickup to go on their Ibiza Jeep Safari. They were in a 4x4 ultra terrain SUV with other tourists out for a ride, with a tour guide who was both funny and intelligent. He showed them where to take the best photos, which beach was the best on the whole island, and where to find the most exotic animals.

They returned to their hotel after the tour. They finished their packing and grabbed the prepared port-key with just a few seconds to spare and they landed in Ron’s living room. Harry smiled as he thanked Ron for a fun trip, and waved as he disappeared in the fireplace.

When Harry arrived at home, Draco was lying on the sofa with a cloth over his eyes and an arm holding it down.

Harry chuckled. “How was your do, love?”

“Slytherin-y.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Never,” Draco replied firmly. “Ever.”

Harry smiled and left his fiancee to recover after brushing his temple with a light kiss.


	3. To Practice or Not to Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it...they do...again.

“What’s the point of practicing? We’ll say a few lines and that’s it,” Draco argued.

Narcissa and Molly shared a look. One of those we know better than our children looks.

“Darling,” Narcissa started, as if she were talking to a seven-year-old, “this is to make sure that everyone knows their places, that the script is finalized, and to begin set-up.”

Harry and Draco shared a look, one of those _our mothers are over-doing it, but we may as well just let them_ looks. Draco shrugged and agreed to the practice being the night before. The mothers then turned to deciding the menu for the groom’s dinner.

“It will be a light dinner, seeing as how everyone will need to rest well,” Narcissa decreed.

Molly, who usually didn’t stop feeding people until they had to be rolled out of the Burrow, was nodding. “Not to mention, we need everything to fit right the next day,” she reminded the boys while sharing another look with Narcissa. This seemed to be more woman-to-woman than the first.

\----------

Draco and Harry apparated into Draco’s childhood bedroom to attend the rehearsal and dinner. Harry giggled when he thought of all the defiling they’d done of the place.

“You always giggle in here,” Draco sighed.

“I always find it funny,” Harry returned with a big smile.

They were dressed in their formal robes, per the request of their mothers.

“Hopefully the practice will be easy and short, and we can get on with the dinner,” Draco huffed, as he straightened his robes unnecessarily.

The grooms were the last to arrive. It was a lot of, “You stand here,” and “Narcissa, where did we decide these would be?” Teddy and Victorie were reminded of their roles, and given their props to practice with. It was a bit of a struggle to get Teddy to not throw the pillow around. Andromeda did her best to contain the child, but he had his mother’s energy and stubbornness.

Finally, after all the directions had been made and the mothers satisfied, everyone made their way to the ballroom for cocktails and appetizers. Out of town guests started arriving, as well as the rest of the families. It wasn’t a small affair, what with the Weasleys, Malfoys, and (living) Blacks all in attendance. The mothers flitted about making sure everyone was taken care of and introducing two families who weren’t friendly before and who wouldn’t necessarily be warm toward each other now. Narcissa and Molly did a fine job, however, of introducing people who would most likely get along due to interests, jobs, or family type.

Teddy, Victorie, and all the other young cousins, nieces, and nephews were chasing a couple of tiny Quidditch players around. Cheers and groans (and mumbled swears from older kids) went through the room as Victorie’s Ginny Weasley caught the snitch to take the game. Victorie held the hand-sized Ginny high as she paraded through the room announcing her win. The life-size Ginny groaned and hid her face in her boyfriend’s shoulder; Neville smiled and patted her back.

Soon, Narcissa and Molly started asking guests to make their way to the edges of the room. Shortly after, Narcissa waved her wand with a silent spell and large banquet tables appeared. They were elegantly dressed with flowers, fine china and stemware, and various candles, creating a soft and romantic atmosphere. Guests were instructed to find their seats.

The food appeared on the plates the same way it happened at Hogwarts. The mothers really went all out for this dinner. The food was sublime and the wine flowed freely. After their five course meal came to a slow close, Arthur Weasley stood to get everyone’s attention, using the sonorous spell to make sure everyone could hear him.

“Good evening, everyone. If we haven’t already met, I’m Arthur Weasley. I’m sure you’ve met my wife Molly if you haven’t myself.” Molly gave a small wave and smiled. Arthur delivered his speech proudly, as he’d done at Bill’s and Ron’s weddings. He stood with his back straight, and kept his eyes on the crowd, avoiding the groom. If he looked at the him, he’d be likely to cry. “I think of Harry as a son, and have for years. Molly and I have been lucky to host Harry in our home since he was a scrawny teenager. Unfortunately for Harry, he was tasked with things beyond his years. It didn’t stop him from acting a teenager though, and as he was Ron’s best mate, we had a backstage pass to their antics.

“Harry was quiet when he came to our house the first time. Molly wasn’t very pleased with Ron and the twins when they brought Harry home. It was nearing time for term to start at Hogwarts. He’d had a rough summer at his aunt and uncle’s home, and the boys had decided to go rescue him. They took an enchanted Muggle vehicle and flew to Harry’s home in Surrey, where they had to break him out of his bedroom. Literally. Once they got Harry, his trunk, and his owl into the car, they flew themselves back to the Burrow.”

George, Ron, and Harry shared some fond smiles as they remembered that morning and where Harry’s uncle ended up. Arthur finally looked down at Harry with his own fond smile. It was obvious that Harry was now as much a Weasley as the rest of them. The pride and love conveyed through his eyes made Harry’s heart swell. It felt nice to have a father-figure; he had lost too many of them over the years.

“Molly about blew through the roof when they all arrived before breakfast. And when I came home after a night away at work, I was only fascinated at the idea that the vehicle made it that far, much to the chagrin of my wife. Harry sat with us at breakfast, his first of many meals at the Burrow. He was welcomed into our lives and into our family, and we haven’t looked back.

“Many of Harry’s loved ones have been stolen from him too young. His favorite professor, who taught him many things and helped him on the path to defeating You-Know-Who. His godfather, who entered his life too late, and left too early. And his parents, Lily and James.

“He has the spirit of his parents. It’s obvious to anyone that knows him, that he’ll fight for his friends and family to the death. How he isn’t a Hufflepuff, I’ll never know. He loves strong and he loves hard.

“I was surprised when Harry brought Draco to the Burrow the first time. Over the first few years that we knew Harry, Draco was a four letter word in his presence. I was sure when I met Draco that he’d be a stuck up, whimpering prat. But that was far from the truth.

“Harry and Draco had grown into fine men who cared for each other. It was obvious from the beginning how deeply they felt. Molly and I knew right away that Draco was good for Harry. He got Harry to laugh. At himself and at the world. Draco showed him the beauty that could be found in sharing a life with someone. Molly and I grew to love Draco as we have Fleur, and Angelina, our other ‘extras’ that our kids have brought home.”

Arthur turned again to Harry. “Harry, I am constantly reminded of your strength of character, and your love of those around you. You have made me want to be a better person for many a year, and Molly and I love you as if you were one of our own. We are so happy that you found someone that makes you as happy as you are. We hope you get to keep your happiness for the rest of your life.” Arthur turned to Draco. “Draco, Harry has been happier these last few years than any other time in his life. We love you for the peace, joy, happiness, and love that you give him. You will always be welcome at the Burrow. Gentleman, Molly would like to request that you soon start bringing little Potter-Malfoy’s with you.” Arthur raised the glass of champagne that had appeared during his speech. “To Harry and Draco!”

Everyone else stood, raising their glasses. “To Harry and Draco!” As they sipped, Harry and Draco looked around. Smiles were bright and cheeks were shiny.


	4. To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day

The gardens of the manor were decorated with hundreds of wine colored roses and peonies in arrangements with white roses, and more roses charmed to look silver. There was a temporary stage set up in front of rows of chairs. Atop the stage stood a large arch completely covered in the same flowers that adorned the rest of the gardens. For the ceremony, the wedding party would stand there and there would be a quartet for the next to the stage. For the reception, the chairs would be removed and the big band would take the stage. 

As the guests arrived, George, Pansy, Ginny, and Theo escorted them to their seats. Instead of being asked, “Bride or groom’s side,” the guests were asked, “Lion or Serpent.” The quartet played softly in the background while the guests greeted each other, some for the first time in years. 

Promptly at 4:00, the quartet broke into a song that couldn’t be more Muggle traditional, Pachelbel's Canon in D. Hermione was the first to walk down the aisle. She held a bouquet of wine colored peonies and silver roses. Her smile reached her whole face, her normally large hair tamed into place with a forceful spell that she’d ended up developing for her wedding to Ron. She reached the floral arch where the ceremony official stood and moved off to the side. Next down the aisle was Blaise, walking confidently, smiling - and possibly flirting - with new faces and old. He reached the arch and went in the opposite direction as Hermione. 

Ron was the next down the aisle. He kept his eyes on his wife. He had strong memories of their own day, and they shared one of those silent conversations that partners have. Vince followed Ron. He carried a photo of Greg in his pocket, wanting to make sure that he had a special place at the ceremony. Teddy and Victorie walked together down the aisle and split before the stage, each making their way to the front row to sit next to their parents (and guardian). 

The ceremony official, sonorous in place to make sure everyone could hear him, requested that everyone stand. Harry started down the aisle, with Molly on his arm. Her eyes were welled with tears that threatened to spill over. Harry, done up in his wedding robes, held her tight. His own emotions threatening to spill over. He was feeling happy, anxious, frightened, and exhilarated all at once. He walked her to her spot next to Arthur, kissed her on her cheek and walked to his place next to Ron. 

Draco made his way to the aisle and started walking. A resplendent looking Narcissa held onto Draco as they glided along. They seemed ever the confident Malfoys that people saw them as. Narcissa was brimming with joy, and next to her, Draco couldn’t tamp down his smile. He couldn’t believe his luck that Harry Potter was waiting for him. Draco led his mother to her place across the aisle from Molly and joined Harry at the floral arch. 

The official requested everyone take a seat. He spoke about the importance of weddings. How a wedding is a public declaration of the commitment that two wizards feel toward each other. He spoke of the tribulations of years past and how imperative it is that people do what they can to share the joy of a partnership. He charged their friends and family with the job of making sure that they, in moments of hardship, remind Harry and Draco why they are making the declaration they are.

Harry and Draco faced each other, each taking a ring from Teddy (who had surprisingly sat still and silent next to Andromeda). The official looked at Harry and said, “Harry please repeat after me. I give you this ring...as a symbol of our love...for today and tomorrow...and for all the days to come...wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day...and know that my love is present...even when I am not.”

Harry slid the ring onto Draco’s finger, and finally the tears that had been threatening since he walked down the aisle fell down his cheeks. The anxiety and nerves Harry had felt before the ceremony were gone. They were replaced with love, hope, joy, peace, and happiness. Harry had never been more sure of his decision. He knew that he would live his days in the service of the man he stood before. Harry would no longer wonder what it would feel like to have a family. Draco was his family now. 

The official and Draco repeated the process. Draco did have to clear his throat once, but avoided shedding tears. He had spent his childhood and adolescence curious about, hating, and then wanting the man in front of him. When his life was utter rubbish in seventh year, he knew deep down that Harry was a constant. When circumstances changed for Draco and his family post-war, he never dreamed it meant that he would have the privilege of marrying such a brilliant man. Somehow he’d been given a gift that he felt undeserving of. Somehow he was deemed worthy of the love of Harry. Draco vowed to himself that he would always strive to remain so. 

When the official and Draco had finished the rings, sniffles could be heard coming from the front two rows. Narcissa and Molly were daintily using their handkerchiefs to clear tears from their eyes.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other while the official said something or other about love and family and yada, yada, yada. The rest of the world was a blur. But eventually they heard, “you may now kiss.” Draco held Harry’s face as if he were the most cherished person on earth. Harry placed his arms around Draco’s back and pulled him close. Their lips touched softly at first. And when Harry smiled against Draco’s lips, Draco deepened their kiss. Harry gasped in surprise and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue between Harry’s lips. After a moment, Harry pulled back before it became difficult to do so.

Applause and cheers broke out as Harry and Draco faced their family and friends as Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy.


End file.
